This invention relates to the art of joint structures and, more particularly, to structural joint assemblies between structural components such as joists and beams.
The present invention provides an improvement over the structural joint assemblies disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,399, which joint assemblies provide for snap-locking the end of one structural member to the open side of a channel-shaped second structural member which includes a bottom wall and sidewalls provided with laterally inwardly projecting flanges. More particularly, the end portion of the one structural member is received in the channel and interengages with the channel flanges to restrain separation of the one member in the direction outwardly of the channel, and the channel walls are provided with resilient tabs which interengage with the end portion of the one structural member to restrain longitudinal displacement thereof relative to the channel. While the structural joint assemblies in my earlier patent provide for a pair of structural members to be quickly and easily assembled and relatively positioned and interengaged against separation once assembled, the provision of the channel member with flanges for interengaging with the end portion of the one structural member is extremely expensive and, more importantly, is limiting with respect to use of the joint assemblies by requiring a special flanged channel configuration. Moreover, use is limited by the fact that the end of the one structural member has to be associated with the open side of the channel member. Accordingly, if it was desired to connect a structural member with the opposite side of the channel member it is necessary to provide two channel members back-to-back and interengaged by separate fasteners. Moreover, both of the channels have to be provided with the flanged sidewalls, thus adding to the expense of a given construction and the time required to achieve assembly of the component parts.